


Cleared Intentions

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: ShiHaru Prompt Generator [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway if it's not your cup of tea just don't read it, Arakawa Shifuto is Fifteen Years Old, Arakawa Shifuto is Too Precious for This World, Arakawa Shifuto is in Love with Asuka Haruto, Asuka Haruto is Bad at Feelings, Asuka Haruto is Twenty-five Years Old, Asuka Haruto is in Love with Arakawa Shifuto, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, but he doesn't know yet, but there's nothing explicit here, hence the archive warning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Haruto despierta una mañana en su habitación para encontrarse con Shifuto que, ¿qué demonios have ahí? ¿Y qué sucedió la noche anterior?Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Arakawa Shifuto/Asuka Haruto
Series: ShiHaru Prompt Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cleared Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cuánto tardo en empezar a shippear a una pareja? Dos líneas de diálogo u.u no sean como yo, porfa xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Haruto despertó esa mañana como cualquier otro día de la semana. Inconscientemente, terminaba despertando incluso antes de que sonara la alarma que establecía cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Se quejó a causa de un malestar e intentó sentarse en la cama, pero las sábanas a su alrededor se rehusaban a despegarse de su cuerpo. Un peso ajeno a su lado le llamó la atención. Abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a la persona que lo había ocasionado. Persona que no sabía por qué rayos estaba ahí. 

—Buenos días, Gen-chan.

—¿Eh?

El monosílabo que vociferó había sonado más bajo en su cabeza. El muchacho que lo había saludado adoptó de manera automática una expresión de pena. 

—¿Debería disculparme? Anoche me dijiste que querías que te llamara así… 

—¿Anoche…? —su pregunta quedó a medio formular cuando escenas borrosas que había preferido no recordar llegaron a su mente. Recordaba ese rostro que lo estaba observando con curiosidad con una expresión apasionada que nunca antes había visto—. Anoche… ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—Bueno… Yo…

—¿Podrías responder? 

Haruto se inclinó un poco hacia él con la intención de intimidarlo, pero el muchacho no se inmutó siquiera un poco. 

—Anoche lo hicimos… 

Haruto se agachó un poco para poder ver el rostro del sujeto que tenía la cabeza gacha. 

—Habla, Shifuto. 

—¡Anoche lo hicimos! 

—¿Qué? Pero si anoche estuvimos festejando por el final de la obra y… 

—Y tomaste demasiado, te traje a casa y lo hicimos. 

Haruto pudo sentir su boca abriéndose en una mueca extraña sin poder ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. No sabía qué era peor, si el hecho de que se hubieran aprovechado de él o que él se hubiera aprovechado de un muchacho diez años menor. Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró. 

—Entonces… 

—¡Por favor, discúlpame! —el repentino pedido lo hizo retroceder. Su rostro había terminado cerca del suyo y eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso—. Estabas ebrio, una cosa llevó a la otra y no pude contenerme… 

El aludido seguía sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. De repente, reparó en el vaso y el comprimido que Shifuto tenía en las manos. 

—¿Qué tienes ahí? 

—Ah, pensé que estarías adolorido. 

Haruto le arrebató el analgésico que tenía en la mano. No necesitó agua para acompañarlo y por algún motivo, Shifuto estaba sonriendo. 

—¿De qué te ríes? 

El muchacho se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y negó con la cabeza. 

—De nada en especial. Pensaba que es increíble que no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó. 

—Recordé algo hace un rato, pero, nada más… 

—Qué mal. 

La manera en que las manos del muchacho jugaban con los dedos de sus pies le despertaron ganas de hundirse tres metros bajo tierra y, una vez más, algo llegó a su mente. 

—Dijiste que lo hicimos, ¿no? —Shifuto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Y si yo soy el que está tomando esto… Ay, no. 

La indecisión que había tenido Haruto en algún momento se disipó al darse cuenta del rol que había tenido la noche anterior sobre esa misma cama. Se lanzó de espaldas hacia el colchón y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. 

—¿Haruto-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? 

El aludido se asomó apenas para ver el rostro preocupado de Shifuto. 

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? 

—¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo conmigo? 

Haruto lo vio sonreír y mordió la almohada para ahogar un sonido que quería escaparse de lo profundo de su pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Shifuto era lindo. ¿Lindo? Desvió la mirada mientras él le respondía. 

—Es una lástima que no lo recuerdes. 

—¡Por supuesto que no voy a acordarme de nada si no me lo dices, idiota! 

Haruto se sentó de un salto y sintió un dolor punzante que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Agachó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor. 

—¿Haruto-san? 

La suave caricia que Haruto sintió sobre su mejilla le hizo levantar la mirada. ¿Sería posible que la noche anterior ese muchacho le hubiera enseñado una expresión similar? 

—Estoy bien… 

Haruto se zafó del contacto y escuchó la suave risa del muchacho. 

—Le dije que lo quería —ante su respuesta, el mayor lo miró, sorprendido—. Eso fue lo que dije. 

El aludido balbuceó. Internamente, buscaba entre las palabras y frases hechas que conocía algo que le sirviera, pero no encontraba nada que lo ayudara a salir airoso de la situación. La expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Shifuto tampoco cooperaba con su incapacidad de decirle algo. Lo intentó con un gesto y puso un poco de sus conocimientos en actuación. 

—Oye —Shifuto desvió la mirada varias veces aunque Haruto le hubiera llamado la atención sosteniendo su mentón con una mano—, está bien. Es mi error no recordar demasiado de lo que sucedió. Lo siento. 

—No tienes que fingir conmigo… 

—¿Eh? 

—Haruto-san, Yamada-san… Conmigo puedes ser verdadero. 

Mientras sentía su rostro transformarse de manera imposible, una vez más, la incógnita acerca de qué demonios le había dicho a ese muchacho volvió a pasar por su cabeza. De pronto, sus labios se fruncieron y arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Anoche lo fui? 

Shifuto le sonrió cálidamente y agarró la mano que estaba sobre su mentón para besarla con ternura.

—Lo fue. 

—No es mentira que no me sienta mal por no recordar lo sucedido. Me molesta no saber qué te dije. 

—Realmente no creo que quieras saberlo… 

—¿Eh? No, espera. ¿Qué te dije? Oye, Shifuto. 

El aludido rio a carcajadas sintiendo el peso del mayor encima suyo. A causa de la desesperación y avergonzado por sus posibles dichos la noche anterior, Haruto se había acercado a Shifuto hasta terminar acostándolo sobre el colchón con él encima de su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta, estaba por incorporarse, pero el muchacho lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Oyendo directamente los latidos de su corazón, Haruto podía decir que estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza. 

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! No dijiste nada que me pareciera grave, pero creo que eso hará que te avergüences todavía más de ti y no quiero eso —Haruto levantó la cabeza y Shifuto se encontró con su mirada curiosa—. Quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo, Gen-chan. 

Apenas Haruto escuchó ese apodo, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a agachar la cabeza. 

—No me llames así… 

—Pero me dijiste que te gustaba. 

—¡Por eso! ¡No me llames así! Que tú lo digas me hace sentir raro… 

Shifuto sintió las comisuras de sus labios doliendo por la manera en que estaba sonriendo, pero no le importaba. Abrazó con fuerza a aquel hombre que se sorprendió por su reacción. 

—¡Haruto-san! 

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! 

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Haruto apreció un deje de picardía en sus palabras—. Sé sincero… 

Haruto separó sus labios para negarse al contacto, pero, ¿qué demonios? Se sentía demasiado bien como para terminarlo. 

—Puedes abrazarme sólo un poco más… 

—¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora? 

—No, unos minutos. Nada más. 

—¿Vas a contarlos? 

—Qué molesto eres —refunfuñó la estrella de GOD-za antes de ponerse a contar—. Uno, dos, tres… 

Shifuto sonrió y hundió su nariz entre los cabellos de Haruto. Estaba un poco desilusionado porque no recordara qué había sucedido la noche anterior, pero, si eso ocasionaba que aceptara sus sentimientos una tercera vez, esperaba que al día siguiente tampoco recordara qué había sucedido esa mañana. En algún momento del conteo él cayó profundamente dormido. En ningún momento Haruto se había detenido o le había pedido que lo soltara. Por el contrario, hasta había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos y estaba acostado de manera cómoda encima suyo con las piernas enredadas a las suyas. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> [ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics) | [Tumblr](https://yokubounorain.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics) ]


End file.
